Secrets Revealed
by BlueDream1
Summary: Kate got injured and Jack tries desperately to save her life.....What happens when Kate realizes that the time has come.....to tell all of her secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everybody. First of all, I wanna say that I´m the same BlueDream that published this story on another Lost sites, it´s just that when I registred I found out that someone has already taken this name, so I needed to register myself as BlueDream1.

Second, I do not own Lost or any of the characters from it. They belong to JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof. I just love the show and decided to write fanfic.

Third, this story might have some sexual contest(mild) and spoilers for Seasons 1&2(especially for episodes that deal with Jack and Kate). I hope you´ll like it and sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, because I´m not a native speaker(but I tried my best to avoid them). Reviews are very welcomed, since I would really want to know if I can write good stories, especially not on my language. Please be honest.

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Kate was sitting by the fire. It was early, somewhere around 2 o'clock in the morning. Everyone else was sleeping peacefully in their tents. There was dark all over the place, even the stars couldn't be seen because of a large amount of clouds that were gathering threateningly across the sky, intimating the storm. But Kate didn't care about that. ´Cause there was already a storm going inside her.

˝What have I done? ˝she thought. ˝I've ruined it all! How could I be so stupid? ˝She was running the scene all over in her head. _She had just escaped from the hatch, mesmerized by what Sawyer had said, and then the whole horse thing-it was just too much...too many memories...And then, there he was, standing there like Mr. Perfect, always knowing what to say, and reminding her of how imperfect she was...She wanted him to leave her alone, but no...he wouldn't let her..._

_**Flashback**_

KATE _struggling_: Let go of me...Just...

JACK: No, Kate. _He grabs her_...Kate...Kate...Kate!

KATE: Don't! I've got... _She starts crying._

JACK _hugging her_: It's okay. It´s okay.

**_Back to present_**:

˝He always has to be so good...so caring...I didn't mean to kiss him, but he was so sweet and...and so close...All I could hear was his voice whispering that everything was going to be alright...And than- I did it! I just kissed him! ˝she thought, putting her hands on her head. _ironically_ ˝But, no, I couldn't stop on that... I had to run away...˝

She wiped away the tears that were running down her face. ˝That's it. I need to put a stop on this! I can't be with him, not now not ever. ˝She said, standing up and heading to Jack's tent. ˝He must have been awake, thinking about all of this. I'll just tell him that this won't work...˝

She reached his tent and opened the ˝door˝, letting her eyes to get used to the darkness...And then she saw him, sleeping peacefully on the blue blanket they found in the plane. He looked like a little boy, with those long eyelashes and a half-opened mouth. Kate felt a sudden rush to kiss him, to press her lips against those boyish ones...˝It's going to be the last one.˝ she thought. ˝I deserve at least that. Just one last kiss.˝ _She kneeled down on the floor, touched his cheek and pressed her lips on his_...And then, happened something she didn't expect!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Again, I do not own any of the lost!Here´s chapter 2.

**CHAPTER 2:**

She felt his arms grabbing hers and pulling her on top of him, his legs wrapping around her waist.

˝Why did you run away? ˝

˝Let me go! Jack! Let go of...˝

He pulled her so that now she was lying on her back, with him on top of her.

˝I'm not letting you until you tell me why you had run away, Kate! ˝he said, struggling to keep her still. ˝Look into my eyes, Kate! ˝

˝Jack! Let me...˝

˝Look me in the eyes and tell me that it meant nothing to you! ˝

˝Jack, I...I...˝she said, the tears gathering in her eyes.

He loosened his pressure, leaning down so that now he was only inches away from her face. ˝You can't, can you? You can't deny that there is something going on between us! ˝

Kate turned her head away, desperately trying to hide the tears. But, they couldn't pass unnoticed by Jack. ˝Kate, look at me. I never felt like this before.˝ he said, putting his lips on hers. She didn't oppose. He kissed her again. She put her arms around his neck. ˝Jack! ...˝ He continued kissing her, using one arm to support her neck and another one to investigate her body. She pulled of his shirt, kissing him in the mouth. He reached down and started to unbutton her jeans…

**Flashback**

We see a girl lying on a bed, someone's hands pressing her forcefully and unbuttoning her pants.

**Back in present:**

˝No! ˝he heard her voice. ˝Stop! I don't want to! Noooo! ˝she screamed, pushing him back.

˝Kate, what the hell are...˝he asked, surprised.

˝Just leave me alone! ˝she cried, buttoning her jeans and leaving the tent.

Jack stayed there, staring in front of him and trying to figure out what has just happened. One minute everything was fine, he was kissing her, and she was kissing back; the next she was yelling at him, like he was some kind of a monster.

Kate didn't know how long had she been running. She didn't even know where she was going. All she knew was that she must keep moving. So she ran...and ran...and ran, until she figured that she was far away enough. Still crying, she started to climb a tree, not looking where she was standing. The rain was falling, wetting her clothes; the wind was blowing, making her feel cold and the branches were scratching her arms, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to climb, to climb until all the bad things were gone. That's why she hadn't noticed the half-broken branch, the branch that broke apart under her weight. Suddenly, she was falling...falling through the air...Then, she felt a sharp pain as one of the branches scratched her abdomen...and finally she hit the ground, unable to scream.

Kate tried to get up, but the pain was unbearable. She felt something wet on the right of her stomach, and was stunned when she realized it was blood. She somehow managed to grab the shirt from her backpack, and press it on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. She was scared, scared like never before in her life, because she knew that she was far, far away from the camp; and that the only person who knew that she had run was someone she had just hurt a lot. ˝Jack. ˝she thought. ˝I want to see him once more, I don't wanna die knowing that he's angry with me˝. She felt dizzy, her eyes were closing, but she was trying to stay awake, to stay focused. ˝Jack...˝she managed to mumble before the darkness fastened upon her.

**Back on the beach:**

It was starting to become daylight. Jack was sleeping inside his tent. He was awake all night, and managed to fell asleep only an hour ago. He was thinking all night about Kate, about what she did-it didn't make any sense. First there she was: flirting with him, smiling, provocating him; and then backing off, running away. ˝Fine, if that's what she wants, I'll stay away from her. No problem with me! ˝he decided bitterly before he fell asleep.

CHARLIE: ˝Jack, you need to wake up! Kate's injured! ˝


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Jack woke up like someone had hit him with a large stone brick. ˝What have you just said? ˝. But Charlie was already outside, running back to help Locke and Sayid with Kate's body. Jack ran out of the tent, hurrying toward the large crowd that seemed to encircle something. As he approached, the crowd was moving apart, until he was able to see her broken body lying on the ground.

˝Kate! Kate! ˝ he screamed, kneeling down near her. She seemed not hearing him, but she also wasn't unconscious.

˝Jack, we need to bring her inside! ˝said Sayid, pulling Jack's shoulders from Kate's body. He and Locke lifted her softly and took her inside the tent, laying her on the blanket.

Jack entered the tent and sat next to her.

˝Kate, what happened? ˝he asked gently. She didn't respond him, but continued mumbling something, still holding tightly her left hand on her wound. ˝What happened to her? ˝Jack cried out, turning to Sayid.

˝Apparently she fell off the tree. We found her on the ground, inside the jungle. We couldn't make her remove her hand. ˝said Sayid, pointing to Kate's stomach. ˝She wouldn't let us! ˝

It was then that Jack noticed the wet shirt covered with blood. Kate´s blood. ˝Someone get me my sewing kit! ˝he cried, looking around the tent to see if there's anything else that could help him. He felt someone pulling him, and turned over to find Kate's fingers wrapped tightly around his shirt; her frightened eyes looking for him to tell her that she'll be alright. He unwrapped her fingers from his shirt, holding her right hand, letting her know that he was there. Suddenly she squeezed his hand, trying to drive away the pain, and he realized how bad she was. He put his hands around her face, forcing her to look into his eyes.

˝Honey, I know you're scared and it hurts, but you have to remove your hand, ok? Kate, do you hear me, you need to let it...˝he said, taking her left hand and moving it softly to the ground. As he had done that, the blood started to emerge from the scratch on her abdomen. ˝Damn it! ˝he cursed, trying to stop the bleeding. _We see Hurley bringing him a sewing kit_...Now I want all of you out! Get out! ˝he screamed, and people started to leave. ˝Sun, can you stay to help me to...? ˝he said, not managing to force himself to say: to save her life!

˝Of course I'll stay˝ she said quietly, trying to find words of comfort, although she knew that there wasn't much hope for someone that lost so much blood, and spent so many hours inside the jungle, on the cold rain.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, thanks again for the reviews. I´m glad you like it. I will post two chapters now, because the fifth one is little short. And once again, I don´t own Lost, because if I did, Jack and Kate would have kisses at the end of SOS.

**CHAPTER 4**

Sun raised Kate´s shirt a little, then moved over to hold her arms and shoulders. She looked up at Jack, who was threading a needle, and felt compassion for Kate, knowing how painful it would be to go through all this without anesthesia.

Jack reached for a bag of bottles, but realized that there is only one left.

˝Sayid! ˝ he cried. _We see Sayid enter the tent_.˝You need to convince Sawyer to give me his stash of alcohols. I don´t have it enough! ˝

SAYID: Do you want me to….

JACK: Do whatever you have to do! I don´t care!

SAYID: I understand.

_10 minutes later. Sawyer enters the tent, carrying a large black backpack_.

SAWYER: Hello, Doc! I hear you need my help!

JACK: Just give me the bottles.

SAWYER: Whooa! Slow down, Jackass! Why do you need them all? I don´t remember you being so wasteful when it was my wound in question!

JACK: Sawyer, I don´t have time for this!

SAWYER: Well, you'll have to explain it to me, Doc. There are 40 of us on this island, what if….

JACK: She'd been freezing on this damn rain for God-knows-how-many-hours before they found her. She might have had a branch stuck into her stomach; she'd lost a lot of blood and she´s in terrible pain. So if you think that, in addition to everything, I´m gonna let that she got infected just because you…

˝Freckles is that bad, Doc? ˝ asked Sawyer, his voice little shaky.

˝Yeah, Sawyer. She is. ˝ answered Jack calmly, surprised by a fear in Sawyer's voice.

˝Than you take it. Take it all.˝ said Sawyer. _He got up to leave_. ˝And Doc, just save her, ok?˝

_He took the last look on Kate, and then left out, knowing that Jack needs to be alone and concentrated right now._

Jack stayed petrified for a moment, but was brought up to reality by Kate´s moan. _He took 3 bottles from Sawyer's backpack and kneeled down next to her._

˝Kate, you gotta be strong now, ok? I'll be as gentle as possible, but it's going to hurt. I need you to be brave. Can you do that for me? ... _Kate nods_.…Ok, here we go. _To Sun_: Hold her tight! ˝

_He poured the liquid all over her stomach, causing her to convulse from pain_.

˝I´m sorry, Kate. I had to do it. Be strong.˝

_Half an hour later_. _We see Jack sewing up the wound on her stomach, his face tense in concentration_. Kate is biting her lips and clutching the blanket, trying not to scream. She feels like someone is piercing her with hundreds of needles. Sun looks away, not able to continue looking into Kate's face, screwed in pain. Jack tries not to think about the fact that he is causing her pain, tries to ignore the fact that she is trembling from ache….

˝It's going to be alright, honey, you're going to be okay...Hold on! Just a little bit more! ... This is the last one, ok, baby? It's going to hurt, but it's the last one. ˝ _Jack is taking out the needle from Kate's skin. She lets out a painful scream._

JACK: ˝It's okay, it's over now, you were very brave, honey! I'm proud of you! ˝ _he kisses her forehead._

KATE _in a silent whisper, smiling._: ˝You owe me for this! ˝. _She faints_.


	5. Chapter 5

I don´t really like this chapter, but I had some kind of writer's block. I promise the next ones will be more interesting.

**CHAPTER 5**

_Around 7.30 am_

Jack is sitting in the tent, treating Kate's smaller scratches. We see him crying. Sun enters.

SUN _petting him on the shoulder_: It's okay, Jack. It's over now.

JACK: It's not okay. You don't know how hard it was to cause her pain, to hurt someone you lov….someone you care about, knowing you have to do that to save her life…..It's…. It's just…

SUN: Ssssssh…..She's fine now. I'm going to get you some water, ok?

_Around 10 am_

Jack is still sitting beside Kate; she's still unconscious.

_Around 2 pm_

SUN _entering the tent_: Jack, you need to get some sleep!

JACK: No I have to…..

SUN: You've been with her for almost 7 hours, you're tired, you…

JACK: I want to be here when she…

SUN: You won't help her if you faint, too. I'll stay with her…..

JACK: But…

SUN: Go!

_Jack leaves_.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_Around 8 pm_

˝Jack! Jack! ˝ shouted Charlie, running as fast as he could towards Jack's tent. ˝You need to come here quickly! It's Kate; she got a fever or something! Hurry! ˝

Jack got up, still sleepy, and ran out of the tent. He was scared like never in his life, knowing that there were only two reasons for this fever: either it was a consequence of standing in the rain and getting wet or the wound got infected. He prayed for the first one, because he knew that it would be very hard to save her from infection, especially in the state she was.

_Inside the tent_

Sun is trying to calm Kate, who is trembling with fever, but no matter what she does, the fever seems not going down. Jack enters the tent and kneels down beside Kate.

SUN: She's been fine until some 30 minutes ago, but then she started trembling and being delirious. I tried to get her fever down, but it didn't help.

JACK _putting his hand on Kate´s forehead_: Kate? Kate, can you hear me? …. _To Sun_ Get me more water! And some clothes, too! Hurry!

_Sun leaves. Jack is checking the wound_.

˝Don´t do this to me, baby! Do you hear me? ˝ _He is putting the bandages back on her stomach._ ˝You cannot do this to me, Kate! ˝

_Kate whispers something_

JACK: Kate, did you say something?

KATE _mumbling_: Jack……

JACK: Kate, do you hear me?

KATE: Jack……..Jack……..

JACK: I´m here, honey….I´m not going anywhere!

KATE: Jack…..lov…….I……I...love…you.

_Jack looks stunned. Kate faints again._

Sun returns. Jack grabs some clothes and soaks it with water. He puts the clothes around Kate´s arms, neck and on her forehead.

JACK _to Sun_: We need more water. This one is not cold enough! Can you go and tell the people to get some water from the waterfall?

SUN: Sure, Jack! _She leaves_.

_Jack is mashing some Aspirin, and then tries to give it to Kate._

˝Kate, you have to listen to me, okay? The only way that you are going to get better is if you take this pill. I want you to swallow it, okay? Okay, here we go.˝ he says, putting the powder in her mouth and pouring in some water. ˝Now swallow! Good girl! ˝

_After 2 hours_

_Jack is still sitting next to Kate. She seems to be better: she stopped trembling and her temperature is not so high anymore. Sun enters the tent_.

SUN: How is she?

JACK _looking up at her, exhausted_: Her fever got down, and she's not hallucinating anymore.

SUN: Jack, I think you should…..

JACK: No!

SUN: Jack, it´s not your fault. You couldn't do anything if you were there. We called you as soon as…..

JACK: I said no! I´m not gonna leave her, even if it means that I won´t sleep for the next two days!

_Sun leaves_.


	7. Chapter 7

Forgot to add it before Chapter 6, so I will now: thank you very much for your reviews, you don´t know how much they mean to mean. And I would like to ask you to tell me if there is anything wrong with my writing style(because English is not my native language), so I can make it better.

And….once again, I don´t own Lost(I´m tired of repeating this…)

**CHAPTER 7**

_Next morning, inside the tent_

Jack is sleeping on the floor next to Kate. We see Kate turning her head right-left, mumbling something. She opens her eyes and sees Jack next to her.

KATE _silently_: Morning!

JACK _wakes up and looks into her eyes_: Kate?

KATE _faintly_: How long have I been……

JACK: About day and a half.

KATE _with blurry eyes_: Oh! Good! I think I´m gonna… _She falls asleep_

JACK _smiling_: You scared me, Kate. But, you´re gonna be fine now.

_He gets up and goes out of the tent, first time after almost 12 hours._ He sees everybody standing outside, looking at him anxiously. ˝She'll be alright! The worst had passed! ˝. They're smiling, relieved. _Jack sees Hurley lifting up Charlie and turning him around. He goes ahead toward Sun._

JACK: Thank you. For everything.

SUN: You welcome.

JACK: Can I ask you a favor? Can you stay with her? _He takes a breathe_…I need to take a walk.

SUN: Sure, Jack, just go. I´ll be with her.

_Jack is walking down the beach, thinking_. ˝This can´t be happening to me. I´m a doctor…..It´s not wise to get involved emotionally.˝ _another voice in his head_: _˝But you are already involved; you´re involved since the first day, since you saw her smiling, trying to drive away the nausea while sewing up your back….._˝…˝But….˝…..˝ _You stayed involved even when she lied to you, even when she told you she had killed a man, although you didn't want to admit it…˝_

JACK _smiling and heading back to her tent_: Well, I guess there's no way back!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, thanks again for the reviews. And northbabii03, I know that my story sounds like a script, but I had done it intentionally, because at first it was easy for me to imagine scenes like that. But, as a story continues, there will be more story format, I promise. I just think that it wouldn´t be fair to change it now, because I already posted this story on other sites. But I also like story format more, so my next fics will definitely be like that.

How many times do I need to repeat that I don´t own Lost…….

**CHAPTER 8**

(_Jack enters the tent and finds Kate wake, talking to Sun_.)

JACK: Look who decided to join us finally!

KATE (_turning her head towards him_): Hey!

SUN (_looking unpleasant_): I´ll leave you two alone… (_Walks out._)

JACK (_kneeling down on the ground_): You scared m….scared **us** a lot!

KATE (_grinning_): Them… or you, Jack?

JACK (_shyly_): Both.

KATE: Well, the life on this island was starting to be boring, without all those polar bears and boards, so I thought, you know, to add some fun!

JACK: You have been hallucinating last night.

KATE: Really? Did I say something significant?

JACK (_grinning mischievously_): Just that you love me!

KATE (_blushing_): Jack……I…..

JACK (_leaning down and kissing her gently_): We´ll talk about this later, now you get some rest.

(_He kisses her on the forehead and leaves_.)

(_After an hour, inside the tent_)

SUN: You´re very lucky, you know? He loves you. He´s been desperate these days. I´ll never forget the look on his face when he saw you lying there, covered in blood…Or the sound of his voice watching you in pain while sewing you up. I've never seen him so scared.

KATE: Sun, I…..I love him, too, but…..You wouldn´t understand…..He's….. I´m not his match, I´m not worth of him.

SUN: I think he doesn't feel that way, Kate. You shouldn´t throw it away just for…. just for some things from your past.

KATE: You...you know?

SUN _ashamed_: I heard you talking with jack, when...when no one knew I speak English. I didn't mean to...I was just there.

KATE: And you´re not, you´re not disgusted by what I did?

SUN: I don't know the whole story and I hadn't known you before...But I know you now, Kate, and I know you´re not some cold-blooded criminal...Or that or you´re a great actress!

KATE: I´m not. Thanks, Sun. It means a lot to me.

SUN: Now I´m going to leave you alone...And you think about it...It´s time for you to stop punishing yourself for your past...


	9. Chapter 9

Again, I don´t own Lost.

**CHAPTER 9**

**_Flashback_** to Kate´s past

_We see a white house. There's Kate at 15-16 years old, playing with a 5 year-old girl with curly brown hair….We hear a car stopping outside…_._Kate grabs the girl and takes her upstairs_. _We hear man's voice yelling_: ˝Kate! K-Kate! You stupid girl, where are you? ˝… Kate turns around, with a scared look on her face.

KATE: Leni, stay here, okay? Here, play with your dolls, I´ll be right over.

LENI: Where is Mummy?

KATE: Mummy's working...It'll be ok...Here, take Sonya _Gives her a doll in a white dress_. and play, ok? ... Just stay here!

Kate leaves the room. She goes downstairs and walks out of the house. _We see fat man in his 50-ies, holding a cowboy hat in one, and a bottle in another hand. Kate walks to him...helps him to get in the house._

DRUNK GUY (PETE): Hey, girl! What are you doing here? Where's your mother? _Kate helps him to the bed as he stumbles around, with a disgusted look on her face_…. Hey! Don't you be rude to me! ... _He grabs her face, making her to look in his eyes_.

KATE: She´s at work! ...And don't you….!

PETE: You're beautiful. Hey. Hey! I just gave you a compliment!

KATE: Yeah, I heard you.

_Kate puts a blanket on him_.

PETE: Aren't you going to take my pants off first? _He grabs her arm_ You are beautiful.

_He gives her a nasty smile_.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here´s chapter 10. This one is little angsty, but it will get better(for Jate)…

**CHAPTER 10**

_We see Kate laying in her tent, tears falling down her face. She hears steps outside and wipes them away...Jack enters_

JACK: Hey! How are….. _He sees her looking away, her eyes twinkling_… Are you ok? _He bends down to her, takes her head in his hands._… Kate, look at me? What happened?

KATE _trying to sound cheerful_: Nothing...I was just remembering something...Jack, it´s nothing, really...

JACK: Fine, you don't wanna tell me! No problem! Who am I to you, anyway? Just some guy you landed with…..

KATE: Jack, please don't be mad, I just need some time...

JACK _looking hurt_: Alright, Kate. Take all the time you need. Just hope it won´t be too late!

KATE: Jack….

JACK _coldly_: I need to change your bandages.

_Kate lies back and raises her shirt a bit, so he can check her wound. Jack opens his first aid and sits down next to Kate. He tries not to look at her body, but he can´t deny how beautiful she is. She reaches for his eyes, but he is still avoiding her gaze. He gently removes the bandage and then puts his hands on her stomach. _

_KATE´S POV:_

She wasn´t prepared for this; for the sensation she felt when he put his hands on her. It was like thousands of butterflies twinkling in her insides; like thousands of waves rushing through her body, sending electric signals all over it. When she was injured, it was different. She was in pain...and she didn't think about that... But now, feeling his hands moving softly on her stomach, she felt like she hadn't been feeling for years. She wanted him, not only to make love with him, but also to wake up with him, to love him and to have babies with him…._Just to be with him for the rest of her life._ She tried not to look at his face, praying that he isn´t aware of her shivering…But she knew...she knew he was feeling the same.

JACK´S POV:

On the other hand, Jack was trying to be as gentle as he could, while putting some mixture of plants that Sun had made for him on her bruised wound. But he was also trying to drive away the thought of her warm body under his hands, trying to ignore the fact that she was tense and trembling, but this time not because of pain...Trying to remember that he's a doctor and she´s his patient...

JACK _putting the last bandage on_: I finished...It's going to heal; you just need to rest for a while.

KATE _looking at him pleadingly_: Jack...

JACK: I need to check Aaron!

_He leaves._


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, thanks everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate it. And, are there many grammatical mistakes, because I´m not English(or American)? It would really mean much to me, because I don´t learn english on my college now, so I would like to see if i forgot the rules.(Oh and, simp, the chapters will become longer, i promise. This is(i think) the last one that is short.

**CHAPTER 11**

_It´s late, we hear birds singing and the sound of waves smashing into the rocks. Apart from that, everything is silent. Jack is sitting on the beach, near the fire, separated from the rest. He is holding his hands around his legs, looking into the distance. _

˝Why is she acting like that? ˝ he thought. ˝She barely escaped death. I thought that would make her realize, make her confess me her feelings. After all, she did tell me she loved me. I know it happened while she was in fever, but it doesn't matter. It doesn´t change what she told me. _He puts some woods in the fire_. ˝I don´t know why she doesn´t confide in me. After all, I was the one who found out that she was a criminal. Did I tell anyone? -No. I was the one who found out that she killed a man. Did I tell that? -No. I spend half a day trying to convince everyone that they don´t have to be afraid of her, after what Sawyer told them about her past. So, why doesn´t she trust me? Why is it so hard for her to open her heart? ˝

_We see Kate coming nearer. She sits next to him and puts her arms around her knees, too. He doesn´t look at her. She removes the lock of her hair from her face, and puts it behind the ear. She looks at the ocean._

KATE: I came to tell you everything. _He looks at her_…. Why I pushed you back...Why I ran away that night and _she takes a breath_...and what I did.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, thanks everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate it. And, are there many grammatical mistakes, because I´m not English(or American)? It would really mean much to me, because I don´t learn english on my college now, so I would like to see if i forgot the rules.(Oh and, simp, the chapters will become longer, i promise. This is(i think) the last one that is short.

**CHAPTER 11**

_It´s late, we hear birds singing and the sound of waves smashing into the rocks. Apart from that, everything is silent. Jack is sitting on the beach, near the fire, separated from the rest. He is holding his hands around his legs, looking into the distance. _

˝Why is she acting like that? ˝ he thought. ˝She barely escaped death. I thought that would make her realize, make her confess me her feelings. After all, she did tell me she loved me. I know it happened while she was in fever, but it doesn't matter. It doesn´t change what she told me. _He puts some woods in the fire_. ˝I don´t know why she doesn´t confide in me. After all, I was the one who found out that she was a criminal. Did I tell anyone? -No. I was the one who found out that she killed a man. Did I tell that? -No. I spend half a day trying to convince everyone that they don´t have to be afraid of her, after what Sawyer told them about her past. So, why doesn´t she trust me? Why is it so hard for her to open her heart? ˝

_We see Kate coming nearer. She sits next to him and puts her arms around her knees, too. He doesn´t look at her. She removes the lock of her hair from her face, and puts it behind the ear. She looks at the ocean._

KATE: I came to tell you everything. _He looks at her_…. Why I pushed you back...Why I ran away that night and _she takes a breath_...and what I did.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh, I´m very very sorry for posting two same chapters-I didn´t have a clue. I guess I was in a hurry. Orlando crazy, thanks for noticing. Here is the real chapter 12. and please don´t you be mad…

**CHAPTER 12**

KATE: From day one I was...I felt something for you...I didn't know how to describe it...I thought it was just a temporary feeling…..that it would go away. But it didn't. And the day that…that you helped me get Tom's plane was difficult for me, not just because of memories, but also because the look on your face when I told you that...

JACK _tired_: Kate, you already told me that...You already told me all about Tom….

KATE: I know. I´m just trying to explain how it felt, knowing that I will never be worth of you, that you will always be better than me…. _He makes a gesture as to say something, but she stops him with one look into his eyes_… I was afraid of how would it be the next day, but you...you acted as usual and I was thankful to you for that….

Five days ago I was tired, confused and scared; and then you came in, and I kissed you...I don't regret it, I would do it again, but I had to push you away… I had to run away because it´s the only thing I´m good at - running...I thought that I destroyed everything between us and I needed to be alone...And that night, when I came to you, came to your tent, you were looking so peaceful, and I knew that you would be better without me. I just wanted...Just wanted to kiss you one last time...And then you woke up...grabbed me and with that look on your face you kissed me...And I figured that I would never be able to get you out of my heart...And than we...we….

JACK: Kate, it´s okay. I'm not angry with you...I shouldn't have pressed you, you weren't ready, I...

KATE: Don't interrupt me now, or I won't be able to finish. _He sees a tear in her eye_... I wanted to surrender to you; I wanted to make love with you...It´s just... _She took a deep breathe and continued, now looking in the distance_……… I was twelve years old... _He looked at her, surprised_...I was living with my mother and my stepfather... I had a little sister, step-sister actually...Her name was Leni, Leonor actually, but we called her Leni...She was beautiful, you know: long curly hair and all that...My stepfather was not a good man, he was drinking and stuff, but my mother loved him...Loved him so much to have Leni with him...I thought I would hate the baby when she was born, but I couldn't...I fell in love with her the moment I saw her...When she was bigger, every night I would go to her room, reading her stories and trying to make her smile,...pretending not to hear all the screams and fights that was going on in my mother's room..._Jack looks at her sadly. Kate takes a pause, lost in her memories._...Anyway, my mother got a new job, and she was pretty much all the day at work, and that made Pete, my stepfather, even more angrier because he didn't have his punching bag anymore...One day I was looking after Leni, when I heard a car stopping outside...It was him...I told Leni to go to her room, to play with her dolls...I thought I would get him to sleep, at least until I take Leni outside...He was smelling bad, he had a bottle in his hand...I helped him to enter the house and put him on the bed...I turned to go away, but...but he...he...

_At this point Jack started to understand what she was talking about...He pulled her closer to him, put his hands around her face, lifted her head a bit and then looked into her eyes_

JACK: Kate?

_She started crying, trembling ...After few minutes she concentrated, and continued_

KATE: He pushed me on his bed and he...he...He hurt me...That's why I ran away that night ... I wanted to make love with you, I really did, but I... _Jack hugged her, not knowing what to do to make her feel better...to make her believe that it wasn't her fault._… I remembered that night and I needed to run away…

JACK: Ssssssh, it´s okay, you´re with me now, I won´t let anyone hurt you again...


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13**

She spent 10 minutes like that, in his arms, silence all over the night; the only sound was rustling of the leaves and her sobbing...She couldn't stop crying, but she knew that she needed to tell him the whole story, so she plucked up courage and took a deep breathe.

KATE: It´s not over. When I….

JACK: It´s all right, Kate, you don't need to continue...

KATE: I know I don't need to, but I have to, I want to make you understand...It happened few more times...My mother hadn't believed me, she loved him so much... One night, I waited until everyone fell asleep, and then went to Leni´s room...She was sleeping, looking like a little angel...I kissed her. I knew I need to go away, to find a better life...But I didn't want to leave her there...I wanted to find a job, far away from my country, far away from him, but what I wanted to find the most was hope, hope that there was a better life out there…

**_Flashback _**to Kate´s past:

_We see a girl sleeping in her bed...a 16 years old Kate, eyes full of tears, kissing the girl and walking to the door_…˝I´ll come back for you! I promise you, Leni! ˝ _Kate walks out_.

**_Back to present_**

KATE: I was sure that he wouldn't hurt her because she was, after all, his daughter, and he never treated her badly...And then one day, 8 years later, my phone rang. It was Leni. I don't know how she got my number, but she was crying hysterically...Through tears, she managed to tell me what was going on..._Jack was looking her helplessly, not wanting her to continue because he knew it was causing her pain, but also knowing that she needs to let it out, to speak it aloud_… I was so angry...I grabbed my wallet and I got to the first train...I didn't know what to do...All I knew was that I needed to end it all...So I entered the house, went to Leni´s bedroom and found her sitting there, in a corner, crying...I hugged her, telling her how sorry I was for leaving her...for going away without her...Than I heard him coming back...I made Leni go run to the neighbor. She didn't want to leave me, but I didn't want her to see what I was about to do...He entered her room, obviously looking for… some more, and he was very surprised to find me there...Well, his surprise didn't last too long...I think he was actually glad to find me there, »fresh meat«, as he called it... _Kate took a deep breathe, not looking at Jack, but at the sea in front of her. _… I pulled a gun out of my pocket and I...I shot him...once...twice..._Kate looked into Jack's eyes, challenging him to see despise on his face...But she couldn't...All she could see was pain, and she knew it wasn't the pain for what she did, but for what she had been through_...

_He hugged her again, his eyes full of tears, not knowing what to say to make it right_. She didn't know for how long they were sitting there, she only knew that she was in his arms, that he was trying to comfort her, that he wasn't judging her…She also didn't know when she fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews. They were sweet. Here is new chapter.

**CHAPTER 14:**

Kate opened her eyes…It was nearly noon and the sun was shining above the horizon...She closed them again, trying to revive the last night. _The night when she told Jack the truth. She never felt so relieved in her life. She was surprised how natural it felt like, sitting there with him, confessing him and, finally, lying in his arms, while he was trying his best to console her, to show her he was there..._She sat up, turning her head to find...But he wasn't there...She couldn't believe it..._˝After everything, after last night..._ She felt intolerable emptiness inside her.

˝_How could he_……˝ she thought, feeling tears gathering in her eyes.

But then she felt someone's hands on her eyes...Someone's lips kissing her gently on the cheek.

˝Morning.˝ he said, sitting next to her. ˝Thought I would leave you after everything that happened last night?

_She nodded, feeling relieved and smiling_

˝Well, that´s not going to happen: not now, not ever, Kate.˝ he said, handing her some fruit. ˝I was just going to get you some food.˝

˝Thanks, Jack.˝ she said simply, taking a piece of banana he offered her.

_For a couple of minutes they just sat there, looking into the ocean. Kate was relieved to find out that everything was fine between them again. She really missed these times of tranquility; just him and her, no words needed._

˝So, Kate…..˝ he started, breaking off the silence.

_She looked at him_. _He_ _loved that look, the way her eyebrows frown a little and her eyes seem pensive._ ˝She always has that sparkle in her eyes.˝ he thought. ˝Maybe I should call her Flickers.˝

˝Jack, I …….˝

˝Jack, can you….Oh…Sorry, dude, I didn't mean to….˝ started Hurley, feeling awkward.

˝What do you want, Hurley? ˝ said Jack, turning around. _Why do we always have to be interrupted?_

˝I could use a little help……you know…ohm…. with the stash… But, I see˝ he continued, looking significantly at Kate. ˝you have better things to do right now, so….I´ll just ask Charlie or….˝

˝Hurley, it´s okay.˝ said Jack. ˝I´ll help you.

_He stood up, cleaning the sand from his jeans_.

˝We´ll finish this later.˝ he said, looking at Kate.

˝Yeah.˝ she nodded. ˝See you.˝


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, thanks so much for the reviews. You are the best. I personally like the chapter below, it´s one of my favorites, ´cause it includes confused Jack and funny Hurley. I love when Hurley is giving comments about Jate. If he could only do it more often…

**CHAPTER 15**

So……What´s going on between you and Kate? ˝asked Hurley, helping Jack to carry one of the boards. ˝You´re official now? ˝

˝I thought we agreed that we weren´t in high school anymore.˝

˝Come on, dude! I saw the way you two looked at each other. Something must have happened in that jungle. I mean, you weren´t speaking for a whole week, and now, all of a sudden, you sit there, all grinning, like a bunch of six year olds caught up in something…

˝Hurley, I told you already, nothing happ…..˝

˝You kissed, didn´t you? ˝

˝Hurley….˝ starts Jack, slightly blushing.

˝I knew it! I knew it! Can´t wait to tell Charlie about it! ˝

˝What Charlie has to do with this? ˝

˝Um ….We…You know….˝ mumbles Hurley, ashamed. ˝We kinda made a bet.˝

˝A bet? ˝ replies Jack, in disbelief.

˝Yeah. You know - how long would it take for you two to start dating.˝

˝I can´t believe this.˝

˝Well, it showed up really popular, actually. Although, I must admit you scared as a bit with all that "not-talking-anymore/Sawyer-Ana Lucia" thing.˝

˝I really can´t believe this.˝

˝Sorry, dude. Put it here.˝ he said, pointing at one side of the large stone wall. _Jack put the board against the wall._ ˝So, how was it?

˝How was what? ˝ replied Jack, confused.

˝The kiss. How was it? ˝

˝Oh, that.˝ said Jack, his mind running back on that moment. _He could still feel her lips on his, and the taste of tears on her mouth. He didn´t want to back away. To stop it. He wanted it to last forever._

˝Hellooo! Earth calls Jack! ˝ shouted Hurley, teasingly. _Jack startled_. ˝It was that good, ha? ˝ continued Hurley, grinning.

_Jack blushed_.

˝Okay, okay, I won´t insist. I see you´re already as red as tomato. See you.˝ he smiled, heading back to the caves. ˝And Jack… ˝ he added, turning around. ˝I´m glad for you two.˝


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! I´m happy you loved this chapter; it is one of my favorites. I had so much fun writing it and imagining the actors and dialogs. I envy you so much right now cause you´ll be able to watch 20th episode tonight. Hope it will have at least some jate in it. I heard rumors that there will be another kiss, but I don´t know how trustworthy is that. But…we never know. Anyway, here´s new chapter. It includes Skate scene. Enjoy.

**CHAPTER 16**

˝Hey there, Freckles! You trying to sink away from this island? ˝

_Kate turned her head around and smiled_.

˝Hey, Sawyer.˝

_He sat next to her_.

˝So, you wanna explain me what are you doing? ˝

˝I´m sinking. _He looked at her, perplexed_.

˝Ooh, now it all makes sense! ˝he added ironically.

˝It´s something I did with my mother when I was little.˝

˝Oh. That explains everything.˝

˝How´s your shoulder? ˝

˝Well, you know, it hurts. But it´s nothing a good kiss couldn´t heal.˝

˝Sawyer…..˝

˝I didn´t say it had to be from you. ˝he added, grinning. ˝Anyway…I heard you and Doc are friends again.˝

˝Yeah, we……We made it up.˝

˝I´m glad for you. _She looked at him, skeptically_. No, I really am. _She raised her eyebrows_. Look, I know I've been a little….. _He paused, trying to find an appropriate word._….annoying. _She laughed_ _at his choice of words._ But I grown up.˝

˝Yeah, right! ˝she replied, knowing that Sawyer will never grow up.

˝Fine, the word ˝_grown up_˝ doesn´t add up totally. What I wanted to say is that I understand that you and Doc are fit for each other. ˝

_She looked up at him surprised and opened her mouth to say something._

˝Jack and I aren´t…..˝

˝Don´t waste your breathe denying it, Freckles. Everybody on this island can see it. You love Jacko, Jacko loves you. And that´s all that has to be said.˝ _He looked at her, and continued more seriously_. ˝You need someone to fix you. And that person isn´t me. ˝

_Kate looked up at him, her eyes sad and hurt_.

˝Although, you and I would have had a great sex! ˝he added, grinning mischievously.

_She smiled at his words. Just as she was starting to think that he matured, he added that, showing her that it was, after all, the old Sawyer_.

˝Anyway, it´s not like I´m left alone. I still got Rambina.˝ he said, getting up and leaving.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, thanks for the reviews. So...I guess no jate kiss in yestarday´s eppy. Well, we´ll just have to wait. Hope this chapter will make your waiting more enjoyable...

**CHAPTER 17**

The sun was slowly going down to its sleep. Kate was sitting on the sand, watching the ocean and listening to the sound of the waves, her feet immerged in the cold water. The beach was completely empty – everyone else left back to the caves.

She liked this silence. This serenity. It wasn´t easy to find a place just for yourself on this island, among 46 other survivors, not to mention the Others and the monsters. She needed some place to clear her thoughts, to reconcile her feelings.

˝Hey.˝

_She heard his voice and gave a little shiver_.

˝Hey.˝ she replied, raising her head to look up at him.

˝May I join you? ˝he asked, and, after seeing her nod, sat down next to her. ˝You sinking again? ˝

˝Yeah. ˝

˝We need to talk, Kate.˝ he said quietly, looking at her. ˝About what happened… About us.˝

_He waited a little, to see if she´s gonna say something, but she showed no sign of doing so, so he continued._

˝I was married.˝ he started, causing her to look up, surprised. ˝Her name was Sarah. She had been my patient before. It was almost like love at first sight, I thought we were gonna be together for the rest of our lives… One day, I returned earlier from work and I….I found her in bed – with my best friend. I was broken hearted.˝

˝I´m sorry.˝

˝I devoted to my work, determined not to let anybody close to my heart again. I thought I would never love again….And then I met you.˝ he added quietly.

_She looked up at him, but then quickly returned her glance. Although it was dark, he could see her blushing, and that gave him courage to go on._

˝I know you have trusting issues, but I´m not going to let you down, Kate. I promise.˝

_She raised her head a bit and looked him straight in the eyes._

˝I know.˝

_He leaned towards her, until he was inches away from her face_. _He touched one of her curly brown lock, looking her directly in the eyes_.

˝My turn.˝ he said, smiling, before putting his lips on hers. _She closed her eyes, losing herself completely in his arms._ _The kiss seemed to last for eternity. When they finally separated, she just stood there for a couple of minutes, resting her head on his shoulder._

˝Thank you, Jack.˝ she said quietly.

˝For what? ˝

˝For being here.˝


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, thanks again for the reviews. And, because I didn´t say this for a very long time-I still do not own Lost(unfortunately ). Anyway, here´s a new chap!

**CHAPTER 18**

˝So….we´re gonna tell them? ˝

˝Tell who? ˝asked Kate, returning back to the caves with Jack.

˝The others.˝

_Kate raised her eyebrows a bit, looking confused_.

˝Not **_the_** Others, but the rest of the camp.˝ he replied quickly, seeing confused look on her face.

˝Oh. Why do we need to tell them? ˝

˝Okay, this might surprise you a bit.˝ he said, blushing slightly. ˝But they……They made a bet.˝

˝A bet? About what? ˝

˝About how long will it take us to…..to start dating.˝

˝What?˝

˝I know. Hurley told me yesterday. And you know what is even stranger? ˝

˝What? ˝

˝It seems that it goes on pretty well. The majority of them included.˝

˝You´re kidding me? ˝

˝Nop. It was Charlie´s idea originally. First it was just between Hurley and him, but then Sullivan heard it, so he told Steve, Steve told Todd, Todd told someone else, and so on…˝

˝I can´t believe it.˝

˝Yeah, that´s what I said, too.˝

˝So what are we going to do about that? ˝

˝You have any ideas? ˝

˝Ooh, yes.˝ Kate replied, grinning mysteriously. ˝I have a very good idea.˝


	20. Chapter 20

Hey! I know that you´ve been wondering what is Kate´s idea, so I decided to update soon. This is something that could hardly happen in real Lost, but this is my fic and I thought that it would be funny, so I decided to write it. I hope you´ll like it...

**CHAPTER 19**

˝You ready? ˝ asked Kate, standing behind the tree near the caves.

˝Yeah. ˝he replied. ˝Are you sure you wanna do this, Kate? ˝

˝Do you wanna show them or not? ˝

˝I do, but…˝

˝You´re jealous now, Jack? ˝she asked him, amused by the look on his face.

˝Ha, ha, very funny.˝

˝Then – what are we waiting for? ˝

_She smiled, untied her hair, unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt and headed to Charlie´s cave. Of course, she had already discussed it with Claire, who found it very funny and instructive way of teaching Charlie a lesson._

˝Good, he´s alone.˝ she thought, entering the cave.

_Charlie was sitting, leaned against the wall, and playing the guitar. He seemed so focused on his guitar that he didn´t even noticed her entering_.

˝Hey, Charlie.˝

_He turned around_.

˝Oh, hey Kate. What are you doing here? ˝

˝I….I need to talk to you, Charlie.˝

˝I don´t wanna be rude or somethin´, but it´s pretty late. Can´t it wait till tomorrow? ˝

˝It can´t. I….I needed to see you.˝ she said, coming nearer to him. ˝I couldn´t stop thinking about you.˝

_He puzzled_.

˝Kate, what are you…˝

˝I think I´m in love with you, Charlie.˝

˝You……you´re what?˝

˝You heard me. I think I love you.˝ she said, now standing just few centimeters away from him.

˝Kate, have you been drinking something lately? ˝

˝No, Charlie, I´m not drunk.˝ she replied, raising her hand and putting it around his neck. ˝I tried to deny, I….˝

˝But…..you are…..you´re with Jack! ˝

˝Jack? No. Don´t you get it? I was never in love with Jack. I just tried to convince myself in it. All this time I loved you.˝

˝But…..but….I´m with Claire….˝ he mumbled nervously. ˝I love Claire…..And you……All that…with Jack…..How can you be….˝ he started stuttering.

˝Claire doesn´t have to know, Charlie. I won´t tell her.˝ continued Kate, puppy eyed.

˝W-What do you mean? ˝

˝I wanna make love with you. Right now. Right here.˝ she said, pointing to the blanket on the ground.

˝Y-Y-You …**_W H A T_**? ˝ he muttered, backing away.

˝Kiss me, Charlie! ˝she said, grabbing him and pressing him against a wall.

˝I…..I have to see someone! ˝he said and ran away as fast as he could.

˝Nice performance, Kate! ˝said Jack, entering the cave. ˝I almost believed you.˝

˝Yeah, worth of Emmy! ˝added Claire, carrying sleepy Aaron.

˝Thank you. So, you think we gave him a lesson? ˝

˝Definitely. I never saw him so nervous before.˝ Claire replied, grinning.

˝Should we go to Hurley and see how they dealing with that? ˝said Jack, with amused look on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey, thank you all for the reviews! I´m glad you liked the idea! Now here is some more Hurley & Charlie dealing with the situation...Oh and, Hayley P, please send me again the mail you sent me, because I accidentaly deleted it before I could read it. 

**CHAPTER 20**

˝She said **_WHAT_?** ˝asked Hurley, his mouth opened.

˝You heard me! She came there, told me she was in love with me and……and than she pressed me against the wall and told me she wanted to make love with me!˝

˝You sure? ˝

˝Of course I´m bloody sure! ˝

˝Dude! So…..What did you do? ˝

˝What could I do, bloody hell! I mumbled something about how I need to see someone and I ran away!

˝So…..what are you going to do now? I mean, Sawyer's going to kill you, and that´s not **_the half_** of what Jack might do! ˝

˝Charlie! Charlieeee! Where are you? We haven´t finished our little chat! ˝they heard her calling him.

˝Oh, my god, she´s here! ˝said Charlie panicked. ˝What am I going to do? Quick – hide me! ˝

_Charlie hides behind Hurley and we see Kate entering_.

˝Oh, hey Hurley! Do you know where Charlie is? ˝

˝No, I……I…….Why do you need him? ˝

˝It´s kinda personal. But I can tell you, I´m sure you **_won´t_** tell anyone****˝ she added ironically. ˝I…I think I love him.˝

˝Oh…..sure, okay then, you love him. ˝he said, looking stunned. ˝So….You and Jack are, what, over now? ˝

˝Me and Jack? Yeah, we…..Oh, hey Jack! ˝she said, looking behind Hurley.

˝Hey. What are you doing here, Kate? And Hurley, ˝he added, pretending confused. ˝why is Charlie hiding behind your back? ˝

˝Dude, we…..˝

˝Jack, we just….˝replied Charlie, leaving his hiding-place and looking at Kate nervously.

˝They totally bought it! ˝said Kate, not able to restraint herself anymore. She went next to Jack and hugged him. He laughed, too.

˝What….What´s going on here? ˝yelled Hurley and Charlie at the same time.

_Kate and Jack looked at each other and burst out laughing_.

˝This was a set-up, wasn´t it? ˝ asked Charlie, feeling both relieved and embarrassed.

˝We thought we could revenge you because the whole bet-thing.˝ replied Jack, grinning.

˝You know about that? How did you find out? ˝

˝I sort of…told him.˝ said Hurley, feeling stupid.

˝Hurley, you idiot! Well, never mind! ˝replied Charlie, turning back to Jack and Kate. ˝So did you do it? Did you kiss? When? Did I win the bet? ˝

˝Sorry, guys, you´ll just have to guess.˝ replied Kate, turning around to leave.

˝Or not.˝ said Jack, pulling her close to him and pressing his lips on hers. _She forgot where she was, or why she was there; she was just aware of his mouth kissing her gently. He continued kissing her for about minute or two before finally separating. _

˝Whoa, dude! ˝

˝Thank you, Hurley.˝ replied Jack, pushing her aside gently. ˝Now, excuse us.˝


	22. Chapter 22

I´m glad you liked the chapter. Unfortunately, I need to inform you that this fic is coming to an end. Just two more chapters and it will be finished. So, I hope you´ll enjoy them, too.

**CHAPTER 21**

He led her down to the waterfall. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, just watching the silver cascades of water falling down and creating a large spume of bubbles. She enjoyed spending time with him like this. They used to do it before, but now it was different. Now they were couple. She loved the thought of having Jack beside her.

˝What are you thinking about? ˝he said, breaking off the silence.

˝Nothing special. ˝she replied. ˝About how nice is to be here. With you. ˝

˝Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. ˝he added, smiling.

˝We showed them well, didn´t we? ˝

˝Ha? ˝he said, confused. He could not think about anything else than how beautiful she was, with sun-rays illuminating her face, revealing her freckles.

˝To Hurley and Charlie. ˝

˝Oh, yeah. Yeah. We did. ˝

˝Did you hear a word of what I was just saying? ˝

˝Uuum, not exactly. ˝he said. _She frowned a bit_. ˝Because I was thinking how beautiful you are. ˝he added, ´causing her to smile.

˝You just saved yourself, Jack. ˝she said, leaning forward to kiss him.

˝Aaaaw, what do we have here! ˝uttered Sawyer, approaching to them with smirk on his face. ˝Two little lover darlings exchanging their hugs and kisses. ˝

˝What do you want, Sawyer? ˝said Jack, standing up.

˝Oh, I was just little bored so I decided to check what Freckles was doing. You know, to ask her if we could spend some **_quality time_** together, if you know what I mean. ˝he added, pleased to see the look on Jack´s face.

˝You really know to be an asshole, Sawyer. ˝she said, knowing that the only reason he´s doing it is to make Jack pissed off. She remembered the talk they were having few days ago, and she knew that he was sincere back than, but he also wouldn´t want to miss a chance of teasing Jack.

˝I was just telling the truth, Freckles. ˝he answered, still grinning.

˝You son of a…..˝ started Jack, heading over to him.

˝Whoa, whoa, Doc, take it easy. ˝he said, taking one step back. ˝It was a joke, okay? I´ve already talked it with Freckles. We agreed that Rambina is better match for me. ˝

Jack stopped, looking confused. _Who the hell was Rambina?_

˝Anna Lulu. ˝added Sawyer, seeing the look on Jack´s face. ˝It really takes some time to you, Jackass, to realize things! ˝

˝Jack, it´s okay. Ignore him, he´s just provoking you. ˝she said, giving Sawyer an _you´re-idiot-look._

˝Aaaw, how sweet of Freckles to stand up for you! ˝he said. Then, realizing that he had just crossed the line, continued more seriously. ˝They need you down at the beach. Freckles, not you. ˝he added, seeing that Jack has already put his backpack on his shoulders.

˝Do you need me to come with you? ˝Jack asked her, worried about her going alone through the jungle.

˝Don´t worry, Doc. I´ll take care of her. ˝said Sawyer, and this time (as Jack just realized it) without that intolerable sneer on his face.

˝Fine. Than, see you later. ˝he said, leaning down to give her a goodbye kiss.

˝Oh, I´m gonna be sick! ˝yelled Sawyer, taking his pack and leaving.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey! Thanks for the reviews, guys! I hope you´ll love this chapter, too. It´s all about Jate fluff. Something we won´t have in next episodes, as I heard. 

Oh, and – I don´t own neither Lost nor the song mentioned in this chapter.

**CHAPTER 22**

_It was sunset. The sun was going to its sleep and everyone was sitting around the fire, looking into the bright red flames that were sparkling in the night_.

˝Hey, do you wanna go somewhere with me?-he whispered to her ear, kissing her gently on the cheek.

˝Where? ˝she answered quietly, enjoying in his attention.

˝It´s a surprise. ˝he said, and after an interrogative look on her face, he added. ˝I promise it isn't anything that will put us into the scenario of running away from a so-called monster or a polar bear inside the jungle! ˝

_She smiled and took his hand to help her stand up. Her wound was healing, but it was still painful to her to get up._

˝So, where are you taking me? ˝she asked as they were heading through the jungle. He didn't replied, just gave her a mysterious smile. _It was night; the trees were swinging gently in a warm summer breeze. But she wasn't scared at all, ´cause she knew nothing can hurt her while he was around her side. _

˝And now…˝ he said, putting his hands around her eyes ˝I need you to close your eyes˝. She smiled. She liked when he was this sweet, mysterious. _She stepped forward and felt sand beneath her feet._ ˝So, we are on another side of the beach.˝ she thought.

˝Da-dah˝ he said, moving his hands. She opened her eyes and couldn't believe at what she saw. There, in the middle of the beach, stood a blanket, two glasses and a gramophone, all surrounded by 4 torches. _He took her hand and they walked towards it. She made a move as she wanted to sit, but he stopped her._

˝Don´t. Not yet. I have something better in my mind. ˝he said, leaning down and putting the record on. Soft tunes of familiar ballade appeared. He pulled her close to him, put one hand around her waist, and with another one he seized her right hand. ˝And now – we dance. ˝he said simply.

She smiled, closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. She surrendered to his arms, and the soft rhythm of Robbie Williams serenade….

_Close your eyes so you don't feel them,  
They don't need to see you cry.  
I can't promise I will heal you,  
But if you want to I will try  
_

_Sing this summer serenade  
The past is done, we've been betrayed  
It's true  
Some might say the truth will out  
But I believe without a doubt  
In you…  
_

He closed his eyes too, trying to maintain every second of this moment in his memory forever. _He wanted to find a song that will be special for both of them, the song that will have something of them two inside itself._

You were there for summer dreaming  
And you gave me what I need  
And I hope you find your freedom  
For eternity  
For eternity

He felt her hand twitching a bit when it came to the part _Yesterday when we were walking/You talked about your mom and dad/What they did that made you happy/What they did that made you sad…._He pulled her even closer and put his lips on hers. He wanted to make her know that he was by her side, no matter what happened.

She notice how his behavior changed when it came to that part of song. He became more gentle, more tender; and his kiss was telling _I´m here, honey. I´m with you. _She appreciated it.

When the song finished, they were finally brought back to reality. He helped her to sit down, and then he too sat down next to her.

˝That was beautiful, Jack. Thank you. ˝

˝You´re welcome. ˝he said simply, leaning down to give her one more kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey! First of all, I wanna thank you all one last time for reading my story and reviewing it constantly. It meant much to me. We finally arrived to the last chapter-I hope you´ll like it as well. Unlike many of the chapters in the middle, this one was written the same day I wrote the first few chapters, and I decided not to change it at all.

I´m in the middle of writing another two stories and I hope you will read them as well when I publish them. Here we go…

**CHAPTER 23**

˝Can I ask you something? ˝he said, turning around to look at her eyes. ˝I don't want you to understand this all wrong, but I need to know did you...I mean, are you... ˝

_She smiled, knowing what he was thinking, but letting him struggle a bit more. It was funny to see the all-knowing doctor blushing_.

˝No, it wasn´t the only time I slept with someone…˝ she replied, returning him gaze. ˝Well, if we can call that sleeping! ˝she added sadly, looking down at the sand. _He kissed her cheek_. ˝But, I can´t...I couldn't sleep with someone that meant much to me. I was afraid of being her hurt again...I…...˝

˝It s okay, Kate. I didn't mean anything by bringing you here. I just wanted to do something for you...Something special...˝

Kate leaned forward and kissed him. Aware of nothing else beside him, she wanted this moment to last forever. He kissed her back, again and again...She started to unbutton his shirt, kissing his chest...

˝I think we should go back˝-he said, pushing her away gently.

_She was disappointed at the fact that he didn't want her, but then she looked into his eyes and realized that it was not that he didn't want her, but that he wanted to respect her feelings, to wait until she was ready. He moved to stood up, but..._

˝I don't wanna go back.˝ he heard her saying.

˝Kate, I really think that we should go back...Don't you see I cannot resist you...I don't want us to...˝ _She smiled, showing him that she understood what he was thinking_.… Are you sure? ˝he asked.

˝I've never been so sure in my whole life˝-she said quietly, kissing him again.

˝I would never hurt you, Kate.˝ he said, pulling her shirt off.

And she knew he wouldn't. Here, on the beach of the island that put them together, Kate finally managed to free herself of the ghosts of her past. She was safe now.**_The End_**


End file.
